


a pirate's life for me

by mm_nani



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, First Time, M/M, captain thomas, manu is very innocent, married hommels, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: One of Captain Muller's routine ventures in robbing a merchant ship, reveals an unusual but unique prizeor‘Oh really?’ Thomas says, taking his shirt off and handing it to Manuel for repair, ‘your most precious belonging isn’t some locket with the picture of a lover in it?’





	a pirate's life for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meggiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/gifts).



> Thank you so much for thinking about me and sending me a gift. Mine isn't quite as special but you wanted a pirate fic and I tried to deliver. I hope the New Year brings splendid things for you Meggie!

‘Captain.’ The voice of his first mate roused his attention, ‘you should come see this.’

 

Thomas is busy trying to continue intimidating the captured sea captain, to avoid a resurgence of any resistance against his capture of the ship.

 

It’s a delicate balance. And the lives of his crew depends on Thomas’ ability to appropriately intimidate.

 

‘I think, Mats, you can handle whatever it is.’ He says, trying to look as menacing as he could while trying not to snap. With Mats, he can’t be certain that he _isn’t_ trying to test Thomas’ ability to keep up a scary demeanor.

 

‘I don’t know what to do with this prize, captain.’

 

‘We’ll decide back in our ship.’ Thomas is ready to flip. Really, Mats wants to discuss prize distribution in front of his prisoners?

 

‘Captain, please.’ Something strained in his first mate’s voice and so he relented, following Mats down into the hold.

 

Only to be met with a pair of scared, baby blue eyes.

 

‘A gentleman?’ Thomas asked.

 

‘An important one, according to the log book.’ Mats responded.

 

‘Well’ Thomas pondered for a second whether it would be best to just let the boy go, along with the rest of the crew who had surrendered.

 

Then, ‘take him back to the ship.’

 

*

 

The boy is eating the bread and smoked meat put in front of him ravenously. He looks up nervously when he realized Thomas is staring at him. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and slows down his chewing.

 

When Thomas noticed that the boy had stopped eating, he gestured in a gentle ‘continue’ motion with his fingers. The boy blinks his blue eyes a few more times, before deeming it safe enough to continue eating and takes a huge bite right out of the piece of smoked beef.

 

‘You are a nobleman then?’ Thomas asks, a little dubious since the boy certainly doesn’t eat like one. In fact, there’s a glint of fight in him that makes Thomas think that he’d actually make a better pirate than a nobleman.

 

He slows his chewing down again and swallows before answering ‘yes, but I’m the youngest in a long line of sons so I don’t amount to much.’ The self hatred in his voice and the spark in his eyes rouses Thomas’ interest. More and more Thomas thinks that this boy might just be more than just ransom money.

 

‘the logbook would have me believe that you’re from the house of Neuer.’

 

‘That’s correct.’

 

‘And the price of your freedom?’

 

‘I was sent to be a tailor’s apprentice in London so-,’ the boy raises his eyebrows like he’s come to accept how little he means to his family, come to be proud of it.

 

‘So what do I do with you?’ Thomas says, leaning in and stretching his lips out in a slow wide smile. He knows how it comes off, flirtatious and a little lascivious but the blush creeping on the Neuer boy’s otherwise pale cheeks makes him look quite beautiful and delicate.

 

The way he looks a little terrified is also a little funny.

 

*

 

Thomas looks on from his perch at the stern as discreetly as he can manage at Manuel on his hands and knees, wiping the deck. It does certain things to his insides and he shakes his head a little to lift the haze that has seemed to descend around him.

 

‘If you plan on exchanging him for a ransom, then you must treat him like a prize and keep him in the hold. If he goes about like a crew member, someone or the other _will_ approach him.’

 

Thomas jumps at the sound of his first mate’s voice.

 

Mats, though he sounds serious, looks he is trying to hide a smirk. Thomas scowls at him.

 

‘No one should approach him.’ He says, warning in his voice.

 

‘People are free to approach each other.’ Mats points out, again struggling to keep a straight face, ‘should he accept there is nothing you can do about it.’

 

‘Should he accept, I don’t _need_ to do anything about it. He is not a child.’

 

‘But he has a deliciously innocent face, no?’ Mats is just goading his little obsession at this point.

 

‘Watch your mouth unless you want me to inform your betrothed of your thoughts.’

 

‘I will have you know that my betrothed agrees that Manuel’s ass is really quite scrumptious.’

 

Of course Mats and Benni have already talked about this. He loves them as friends and trusts their loyalty to him 100% but having his first mate and quartermaster married to each other makes his life difficult, like when they gang up on him and his proclivities towards corrupting nobility.

 

Thomas considers it his duty as a pirate to do so.

 

‘If you claimed him as your own though, no one would dare approach him.’ Mats points out, fanning a part of him that Thomas was trying to ignore. The part that took pride in being captain, that felt he was more important than the rest of his crew.

 

That felt like he _should_ lay his claim on Manuel.

 

 _Clearly_ , Mats agreed with that part of him. Mats was grinning at him because he knew exactly what he was encouraging.

 

*

 

‘Are you fitting in with the crew?’

 

Thomas asks Manuel during dinner that night. He hadn’t exactly requested Manuel dine with him again but there he was carrying in plates and enough food for two into his quarters during dinner time. A stunt orchestrated by Mats no doubt.

 

Manuel had also lost all the frills of nobility and was just in his white shirt, now grimy with a day’s hard work.

 

Thomas liked this look much better, he looks like he’d been with them for years.

 

‘I am. They’re nice.’ Manuel responds like he doesn’t quite believe it. Like he’s expecting the tides to turn already and to face the savages that he’s been led to believe pirates were his whole life.

 

‘We’ll be reaching a port in three days.’ Thomas informs him, ‘with the wages you earn working on the ship you can easily make it back home.’

 

Manuel creases his brow, ‘you’re just going to set me free?’

 

‘You were always free. It was a lapse in judgement to capture you.’ Thomas admits, he’s been feeling guilty about capturing Manuel - to try and bring Manuel into a kind of life that they’ve all escaped from.

 

‘Perhaps-’ Manuel glares at his chicken like he can’t believe he’s feeling conflicted, ‘-perhaps it was for a reason.’

 

They finish their dinner in silence.

 

It takes a lot to not reach out and run his fingers through the blond locks falling across Manuel’s forehead.

 

*

 

‘The quartermaster told me that you have ripped your sleeve?’

 

Manuel stands timidly just outside the doors of his quarters. Thomas gestures him in and notices that he’s clutching a little sewing kit.

 

‘Where’d you get this?’ Thomas asks around a chuckle. It looks elaborate and expensive beyond anything a crew member would own.

 

‘It’s mine. My most precious belonging.’

 

‘Oh really?’ Thomas says, taking his shirt off and handing it to Manuel for repair, ‘your most precious belonging isn’t some locket with the picture of a lover in it?’

 

‘No.’ Manuel says as he sits at Thomas’ desk to sew.

 

‘No?’

 

‘I don’t have a lover.’

 

Thomas looks at the muscles of Manuel’s back bunched in concentration. He looks soft yet muscular, a contradiction in being that Thomas loves about male lovers. He feels a surge of desire as he traces the curves on Manuels body, sides tapering down to a narrow waist and swelling to-

 

Thomas approaches in confident strides to stand by the desk and stills Manuel’s hand. When Manuel looks up at him, Thomas leans in just a tiny bit towards his face, looks down at Manuel’s lips so there’s no mistake in his intent.

 

‘You could have one, if you wanted to.’

 

He enjoys the blush that appears on Manuel’s cheek, a dark lustful shade in the low light of the lantern.

 

Manuel jerks his hand away and starts sewing again, but his hands are shaking. Thomas touches him again, gently across the shoulder, slides his hand to the front, picks at the buttons on Manuel’s shirt until the first three are open. He slides his hand inside.

 

‘Are you opposed?’ Thomas asks into his ear and feels the shudder run through Manuel’s body. The sewing supply drops onto the desk with a soft clutter and suddenly Manuel is standing up. He’s breathing deeply and towers over Thomas. For a second Thomas thinks Manuel is going to run away.

 

But then, suddenly Manuel is cupping his cheeks and pulling him into a violent kiss. Thomas tries to keep up with Manuel’s enthusiasm but has to stop him when their teeth clack together for the third time.

 

He holds Manuel’s shoulder and gently pries him away, caressing his skin softly. This time when they come back together the kiss is slow but deep, Manuel licking into Thomas’ mouth. Thomas wonders how long Manuel has been denying himself the pleasure of men’s company, knows how restrictive the proprieties of England can be. He lets Manuel dominate the kiss, pulls back and nips playfully at his lips every time Manuel starts to lose control.

 

He maneuvers them to his bed, grabs a handful of Manuel’s perky ass and whispers, ‘I want you, I want this.’ before pushing him down onto the bed. He makes quick work of their breeches and strokes Manuel’s cock until he’s begging to come.

 

‘Can I?’ Thomas asks and Manuel blinks away tears, says ‘yes’ without even asking what Thomas wants to do. Thomas turns him around onto his stomach and kisses down his spine, loves the way Manuel arches into him, so responsive to his touch. He has to stop himself from rushing, takes time kissing across the globes of Manuel’s bottom slowly, nipping at the soft flesh to elicit little yelps from him.

 

He parts his cheeks and thumbs at Manuel’s hole before slowly pushing in, Manuel clenches around him and he doesn’t get far dry. He quickly pulls out the bottle of oil he keeps near his bed and coats his fingers, enjoys the shine it leaves across Manuel’s skin when he grips him apart again. Thomas blows across his hole and can’t resist it anymore, leans in to run his tongue across for a taste.

 

Manuel jerks and tries to turn over, ‘what are you doing?’ he says sounding scandalized and Thomas laughs, keeping him firmly on his stomach again.

 

‘You don’t want it?’

 

When Manuel stays doggedly silent, he breaches him with his fingers instead, deciding not to push all of Manuel’s boundaries all in one night. Thomas kisses his back, caresses him to relax him. When that doesn’t work, he turns Manuel onto his back before breaching him again, this time in rhythm with his hand on his cock.

 

‘Have you lain with a man before?’ Thomas asks, kisses him through the embarrassment. When they break apart Manuel is breathless again.

 

‘Not- not like this.’

 

‘You still want to?’

 

His cock jumps at Manuel’s shy nod, the way his body relaxes just a little and his legs spread just that much wider. Thomas drips some oil down onto his own cock and lines himself up with Manuel’s hole.

 

‘Oh baby,’ He says kissing the side Manuel’s face, as Thomas humps him a few time in preparation, ‘you’re so beautiful.’ Manuel lets out a long strained moan, as Thomas finally enters him. Manuel grips him hard, as though clinging onto life itself as he adjusts.

 

‘I didn’t think it would fit.’ He breathes out, a little bit in awe.

 

Thomas chuckles before moving slightly, ‘still good?’

 

Manuel nods again and they kiss again as Thomas moves inside him in earnest, feeds Manuel his grunts of pleasure, drinking in Manuel’s needy whimpers in turn. He feels Manuel’s body clench, toes curling against his thighs and Thomas fucks him harder, wishing to reach their ends together. Manuel still comes a little bit before him and it’s the way Manuel holds him post orgasm, body relaxed but grip tight and possessive like he’s afraid to let go, that pushes him over the edge.

 

They kiss lazily post coital, sharing indulgent loving touches in between. Thomas cleans Manuel up tenderly with the shirt he had just mended, loves the deep sighs that falls from his lips when he brushes against his tender hole. Thomas feels Manuel’s manhood hardening in his soft, lazy grip and his own stirs in interest.

 

Manuel’s kisses become frantic again and Thomas has to slow him down.

 

‘What’s the rush?’ He says, bringing their mouths close but not kissing Manuel, just sharing breath and little kitten licks.

 

‘We get to the port tomorrow.’ Manuel says, words strained, eyes suddenly glassy and emotionless.

 

‘You always have a place in this crew.’

 

*

 

Thomas doesn’t linger on Manuel’s silence from last night, or on the way he had looked so lost and distant this morning as he boarded a dinghy meant to take them to shore.

 

Thomas deals off their prize, looks over the supplies that Bennie restocked the boat with and spends all day negotiating better leads for their next venture out.

 

When he’s ready to reboard the ship, it’s already nightfall but the sea is calm and it’s a good opportunity to just drift and afford a little more rest before engaging in another fight.

 

He heads to his quarters as soon as he boards because he’s suddenly in a foul mood and he can address his crew later, trusts Bennie to manage. This turns out to be a mistake since his bed is still unmade and it reminds him how Manuel had looked, seductive yet innocent, as they made love again and again on that very bed.

 

There’s a knock on his door and Thomas grunts in response.

 

The door creaks open just slightly when a familiar, shy voice asks, ‘dinner, captain?’

 

‘Manuel?’

 

Manuel opens the door and is already jumping into his arms before Thomas can do anything embarrassing, like cry.

 

‘You didn’t say you were staying.’ He says, looking at Manuel like he’s looking at a miracle, kissing him in between words. Manuel is just as unable to stop kissing him.

 

‘I wanted to, but Mats said you like surprises.’

 

Thomas really doesn’t, surprises for pirates usually end in death.

 

But then again, he’s awash with an insurmountable amount of relief, bubbles of happiness fluttering through his stomach.

 

The feeling of reuniting with a lover he thought he’d lost?

 

Mats might have the right idea about surprises after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some love!


End file.
